kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Curio's Curious Discovery
Curio's Curious Discovery is the eighth episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis During some archaeological excavations in hopes to find remains of the Cappy Clan that founded the town, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and Professor Curio discover some parts of King Dedede's ancestors instead. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Escargoon claiming King Dedede to be the 17,052nd ruler in Dream Land. Dedede, acting snobbish, makes a speech towards the Cappies claiming how they came to kiss up to him. To Dedede's horrors, he finds nobody to be listening to his speech. Tiff exclaims that it was the Cappy Clan that founded Cappy Town, not the Dedede clan. Enraged, Dedede claims that he’s the ruler of Cappy Town while Coo just flies by in the distance and yawns. Later, Tiff and Professor Curio are digging for artifacts while Tuff and Kirby are fooling around. Professor Curio then finds an arrowhead made by a Cappy ancestor, which confirms his theory that ancient Cappies built Cappy Town. Excitedly, Tiff grabs her camera to take a picture but falls into a trap constructed by Tuff and Kirby. Tiff yells at Tuff to go home. Tuff runs away from his sister and says that digging up stuff is boring. Professor Curio then exclaims that looking for artifacts help people know better where their ancestors came from and how they lived. Tuff says that he doesn't care because their ancestors aren't even around. Angered, Tiff charges toward Tuff, but falls into another trap while Tuff and Kirby laugh. Tiff then slams her shovel in the dirt, which makes a clanking sound. Surprised, Tiff bangs her shovel again and hears the same sound. Tiff asks Professor Curio what this is. In a worried tone, Curio says that he doesn't know what that is. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby dig until they reveal what it was: a stone casket. Excited, Tiff claims that they have discovered the burial site of an ancient Cappy king; she starts taking pictures. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go round up the other citizens to show off her discovery. However, King Dedede got ahold of the news and arrives as well. Dedede starts to complain about how they show up when "some old box" is dug up, but not for his correlation. Tiff then tells Dedede that he's a phoney and to open the box to prove she's right. With a whack of his hammer, King Dedede breaks the casket open and the citizens are shocked to what they see. Inside the casket, there are the remains of an ancient ruler, but not a Cappy ruler: it was the remains of a Dedede-esque shaped skeleton with a crown and hammer included. Dedede, happy to know he's king, tells the Cappies to dig up all the other artifacts they could find and have them for themselves. Tiff asks Professor Curio if the Cappies really did start the civilization like he told them. Professor Curio then states that the evidence disapproves his hypothesis. The Cappy citizens then start to find artifacts such as golden masks and other awkward items. Disappointed, Professor Curio walks away. At his museum, Professor Curio polishes a pot, still filled with disappointment. Tiff then tries to cheer him up by saying that he can always think up new theories and she also thanks him for discovering that the Dedede clan founded Cappy Town. Professor Curio then says that he's happy that Cappies are more interested in history and that he still has plenty of work to do. He hands Tiff the arrowhead he discovered and tells her to go along. Tiff, also filled with disappointment, stares at her arrowhead while her parents tell her to come and eat. Tuff then explains to his mom and dad that it's weird that all these Dedede artifacts showed up all of a sudden when they were finding evidence that leads to Cappy civilization, but the parents reply that all of the artifacts were confirmed true by Professor Curio so there should be nothing to worry about, and so Tiff leaves (while Kirby stays to eat her dinner instead) and discovers Professor Curio hauling something covered in a sheet. Tiff follows him until he enters a cave located next to where the stone casket was found. He starts to dig a hole in the wall and unveils the item to be another Dedede artifact. Astonished, Tiff takes pictures and keeps them as evidence for Professor Curio's heinous act. The next day, Cappy citizens come and see Curio's new discovery, which Gengu exclaims to name it the Dedede Stone. Tiff takes Professor Curio to a different area along with Tuff and Kirby. She then shows him the pictures. This makes Professor Curio shocked and disappointed in himself. Tiff says that if he doesn't tell the truth, she'd have to turn him in and send him to jail for forgery. As she walks away, her, Kirby, and Tuff are cornered by Escargoon and Dedede who tie the trio up. Escargoon then tells Professor Curio to make his speech and to lie about it. Professor Curio begins, with difficulty, his speech stating that all the discoveries they found lead to the Dedede clan. He then remembers what he always tells Tiff: "The most important thing isn't to show that your theory is right, but to dig all the way to the truth." Professor Curio then states that all the citizens have been deceived and that he made all the artifacts he found. He also explains that he did this because his research wasn't being funded, but Dedede promised to fund him if he placed artifacts to make it look like the Dedede clan was Cappy Town's legitimate rulers. He then throws the photos to prove that he was the one who placed the artifacts; King Dedede tries to convince the Cappies that the photos are fake, but then Tiff exclaims that Dedede is the fake one, as everyone becomes aware that Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are standing atop of a pillar. Baffled, Dedede asks how the trio managed to escape, when he sees Meta Knight alongside the trio with the rope in his hand, criticizing him on how he trapped poor children who just wanted to know the truth, and so the Cappies start to complain about how Dedede shouldn't be king. Little did they know, Dedede had a trick up his sleeve. He made the Dedede Stone grow to giant proportions, causing the whole cave to collapse. While Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are hiding, Professor Curio attempts to hurt the monster with a pick, but trips due to the shockwaves made by the Dedede Stone. Tiff also trips and is about to be crushed by the Dedede Stone, but Meta Knight comes to her aid by using Galaxia to prevent Dedede Stone from stepping on them. Tuff tells Kirby to inhale the Dedede Stone, but it's too big and heavy to be inhaled. Kirby tries one more time, but this time Professor Curio manages to muster enough courage to pick at the Dedede Stone, causing pieces of it to crumble. Kirby inhales the pieces and becomes Stone Kirby. Kirby headbutts into the Dedede Stone, causing it to fall over and allowing Meta Knight to relax. Dedede Stone grabs Kirby and tries to crush him. Using quick thinking, however, Tiff calls Kabu to send the Warp Star. Kirby flies above the Dedede Stone and turns into his stone form. The Warp Star is not strong enough to handle his weight and drops Kirby on the Dedede Stone, causing him to go right through and creating a huge gap. The Dedede Stone then collapses on itself and turns into a pile of gray bricks. Unfortunately for them, Dedede and Escargoon become trapped under the huge pile of bricks. Professor Curio exclaims that he's done digging up fake artifacts and he's going to go back into digging legitimate artifacts that will help better understand Cappy history. Meta Knight then talks to himself saying that with every battle, Kirby's strength and skills intensify and that he has the true makings of a Star Warrior. The episode ends with Dedede trying to convince Kirby to help him and Escargoon get out, which Kirby does so. Changes in the Dub Script changes. * After Tiff falls into a pitfall trap in the ruins, Tuff and Kirby look down at her to celebrate their prank's success. For the most part, the both of them are quiet in the Japanese version, but in the English dub, they're more vocal. ** While Tiff is chasing them, Tuff's reasoning in the Japanese version was that he was tired from boredom; however, he claims he just wants to have fun in the English dub. * After discovering a stone coffin, Tiff and the others believed that they merely found concrete evidence of ancient Cappy civilization in the Japanese version, but in the English dub, Tiff is confident that the coffin meant that they were digging in a burial site for an ancient king. * When Kawasaki finds a mask, he assumes it to be a mask belonging to an ancient king, but in the English dub, he assumed it was just a Halloween mask. ** On that same note, Gengu calls the stone he finds a portrait signed by one of Dedede's ancestors, but in the English dub, he assumes it's a poster made of rock that had been autographed. ** Chief Bookem found what he knew was a pacifier in the Japanese version, but doesn't even know what it was in the English dub. * While Dedede is dancing with the skeleton, he doesn't sing at all in the original version but does in the English dub. * In the Japanese version, Tiff threatens to tell everyone the truth, but in the English version, she threaten to turn in Professor Curio. * When making his speech, Professor Curio remembers Tiff telling him to keep the evidence and let him make his own choice, but in the English dub, he remembers her reassurance that finding the truth is more important. * Before Tiff was going to be crushed, she screamed in the Japanese version but was quieter in the English dub. * Before Stone Kirby becomes a stone, he exclaims "Stone Kirby," but in the English dub, he remains silent. * When Coo yawns in his cameo appearance, he makes a yawning sound in the 4Kids dub, while he is silent in the Japanese version. * At the end of the episode, King Dedede and Escargoon promise Kirby all the candy he could want if they freed them from the mountain of bricks they were buried under, but in the English dub, they just only promise not to attack him until they're freed. ** Before their plea to Kirby, King Dedede uttered a profanity that's removed from the English dub. Scene changes. * This segment was later used in the Dedede: Comin' at Ya! opening in Cartoon Buffoon. The scene remained in the English version of the episode. * After Curio leaves disheartened, the camera pans left at an angle from Tiff to Kirby, and the camera stays on Kirby until he blinks; however, in the English dub, the camera immediately cuts to Kirby and keeps it on him briefly. This was most likely edited due to time constraints. * After Tiff runs into the cave to pursue Professor Curio, there's a scene in which the camera pans downward on a massive cavern as Curio walks in it pulling a cart, to which the scene cuts to him setting up the lights. In the English dub, the scene with the cavern was removed and immediately cut to the lights being set up. * After Tiff takes Professor Curio away from the crowd to discuss his forgery, there's a scene in which it shows Tiff scowling at him and taking photos out of her backpack and giving them to Professor Curio. In the English dub, it cuts from Professor Curio asking Tiff about what she wanted to talk about and being immediately handed photos out of nowhere since that scene with the backpack was removed. * When Professor Curio is making his speech, he has a flashback about Tiff reassuring him that it's right for him to make discoveries so the Cappies can know more about their history, but in the English version, the flashback is replaced by remembering Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby confronting him in the cave. * After the Dedede Stone is revealed to be a monster, Tiff's accusation of it being a "demon beast" while her, Tuff, and Kirby were hiding was removed. * After Kirby becomes Stone Kirby, Tiff reflects upon how the shards Professor Curio created from striking the Dedede Stone with his pickaxe helped Kirby transform during inhalation. In the Japanese version, the brief flashback is in full color, but in the English dub, it's in black and white. Trivia *This episode is based on a real-world case in 2000 in the Miyagi prefecture, where various Paleolithic artifacts were fabricated by an amateur archaeologist. *In this episode, King Dedede's voice sounds slightly different than he usually talks. (Probably because Richard Yearwood or Ted Lewis departed from voicing him). * This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air. *At the start of the episode, the front of the crown Dedede is wearing resembles his mask's horns from his appearance in Revenge of The King, albeit a different color. *It is noted that after her second fall, Tiff swears when complaining about having Tuff for a brother in the dub. *The scene where Dedede Stone flattens Kirby was re-used in the episode The Pillow Case. Errors File:Doubletiff.png|Two Tiffs can be seen for a few seconds after the king and Escargoon drive in. it:Alla ricerca dell'antenato perduto ja:キュリオ氏の古代プププ文明 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes